In the semiconductor technology, as technology node sizes decrease and integrated circuits (ICs) become smaller, a microscopic observation of a semiconductor wafer and/or a device under test (DUT) plays an important role for inspecting yield limiting defects, design functional defects and performance limiting defects. The microscopic observation is achieved by applying an infrared and/or a visible photon-laser to the semiconductor wafer or DUT. When the infrared and/or visible photon-laser are applied to the semiconductor wafer or DUT, the semiconductor wafer or DUT are excited and can emit luminescence. However, the resolution and the signal to noise ratio of an image formed by collecting the luminescence and/or reflected photons are too low to inspect the defects of smaller ICs features on the semiconductor wafer or DUT.